


Breakfast

by TrashCat



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dominance, Feeding, Hand Licking, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Submission, Ok maybe it is a little sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCat/pseuds/TrashCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Komaeda's dangerous, and not mentally well, Hinata can't just leave him there without food, can he? (An alternate take on that scene in Chapter 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

“Wait, you aren’t going to feed me? Aww, Hinata-kun, c’mon!”

Hinata closed the door on the young man lying bound on the floor, and leaned against it, trying to breathe again, trying to block out Komaeda’s whines behind him. That guy was off, wrong, twisted, and the thought that he had been so close to him, even if it was only for a few days, made Hinata’s insides twist up with disgust—and fear. He knew Komaeda was physically harmless now; he couldn’t try to kill anyone else. But listening to him was scary. His mind was so different from any of theirs. The way he saw the world was warped. And on a small island like this, his weird way of thinking would spread so quickly; he’d mess them all up. Mess Hinata up too—that was what he was afraid of, right?

            Hinata took his weight off the door, intending to leave.

On the other side of the door, Komaeda’s whining had stopped. But now Hinata heard his chain rattling—the noise was sudden, as if he was jerking on the chain. Hinata’s heart tripped over itself—was he trying to break free?

No. He was trying to get to the food.

In his haste to get out of range of Komaeda and the soft suggestions of his quiet voice, Hinata had left the breakfast tray out of reach. And Komaeda’s arms and legs were bound. It hadn’t really occurred to him until now. He could hear, faintly, Komaeda straining to pull himself across the floor, the vague jingles as the chain went slack and then taut again as he made another effort.

He couldn’t just leave someone in that condition, could he? The answer came quickly— _Yeah, if it’s Komaeda_. But that didn’t seem right. Whether he meant ‘correct’ or ‘morally right’, he wasn’t even sure.

He had been Komaeda’s closest companion for a few days in a strange new place. To betray his trust now might make him even more unstable, right? If Komaeda’s mind even worked like that. He wasn’t sure. No, Hinata couldn’t rationalize it…he just wanted to go in there again. But he couldn’t get the courage to move.

Was he afraid Komaeda’s words would corrupt him?

Hinata berated himself the instant that popped into his mind.

 _Komaeda’s irrational_ , he told himself. _But that’s what makes you safe from him. He thinks you’re above him, remember?_ He put his hand, slowly, on the door handle. _He lo—he idolizes you. He would do anything you told him to._

Hinata took a long breath and turned the handle, and swung in with the door.

Komaeda’s face lit up again, the way it had when Hinata had entered last time, not more than five minutes ago. His eyes were transfixed, focused on Hinata.

“I’m so glad you came back,” he said, his voice shaking. “I’m so pathetic. I can’t even reach the food you brought me…are you going to feed me?”

Hinata spoke slowly, making sure his face was set and his voice even. “Yeah, I am.” Komaeda tried to speak again, a jubilant insistence that he wasn’t worthy, but Hinata urged himself _Remember, you’re better than him_ and continued over top of him. “But if you want the food, you’re going to have to follow my instructions, alright?”

Giving orders wasn’t something he was used to. But with Komaeda, it came so naturally—Komaeda’s expression became receptive and obedient immediately, encouraging him.

“Yes, of course,” Komaeda said, his voice trembling with emotion. “Yes, Hinata-kun, I’ll do whatever you’d like! I would be glad to!”

“Alright,” Hinata said simply. He only wanted one thing out of Komaeda—“Then don’t speak. I don’t want to hear your voice.”

Komaeda slowly nodded. Hinata could see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat.

Hinata knelt on the floor, between Komaeda and the breakfast tray, and dragged the tray closer. There was no way Komaeda could have reached it. “You have a slice of toast and a bottle of milk. Which do you want first?”

He realized too late that he wasn’t sure how Komaeda would tell him without speaking. So he lifted up the toast and the glass in turn, and Komaeda nodded eagerly at the toast.

When he brought it to Komaeda’s face, though, Komaeda refused it.

“What?” Hinata said, a little sharper than he’d meant to—he was tense. Nervous. He didn’t want Komaeda to pick up on that.

Komaeda looked intently at the little containers of jam and butter on the tray, just past Hinata’s hand. Hinata followed his gaze.

“You want these?”

Komaeda nodded eagerly, a look of disproportionate gratitude on his face.

“Fine,” Hinata muttered.

He hadn’t thought to bring a knife with him, so after peeling the lids back, he dipped his finger into the butter and scooped it all up, wiping it clumsily off on the toast. He tried the same with the jam, but it left his fingers uncomfortably sticky.

When he looked up, he caught Komaeda’s pale eyes watching him intently. His mouth was parted a little. The look on his face was unpleasantly like longing. Every instinct Hinata had screamed at him to get up and go, get away from this unnatural thing and stop encouraging its sick fantasies, but he pushed all that to the back of his mind, and brought the toast to Komaeda’s lips. Not wanting to touch him even indirectly, he held the crust between his thumb and forefinger.

Komaeda’s gaze didn’t waver. He ate in quick swallows, his eyes never leaving Hinata’s, his expression never changing, always abject adoration. Hinata heard the soft voice in his head, though he didn’t want to: _Thank you, thank you so much, Hinata-kun! You should have just left me to starve…someone like me doesn’t deserve to be fed by someone like you! Hinata-kun, you’re so good and kind to even a lowly, worthless—_

Hinata’s thumb and forefinger suddenly brushed against something warm and damp. Komaeda ate the last bite of the toast, his tongue touching Hinata’s fingers, then licking them again. Hinata’s face flooded with shame. _What the hell was that?_ Before he could think to pull his hand away, Komaeda closed his lips around Hinata’s index finger.

_I’m just cleaning your hand, Hinata-kun. Please use me for that!_

Hinata hesitated, and Komaeda’s warm tongue caressed his unfurling fingers with loving attention. When Hinata jerked his hand away saliva hung from them. Grimacing, he did his best to wipe them on the floor. Komaeda’s tongue hung from his mouth a little: he was still fixated on Hinata’s every move. Once again Hinata fought down the sick feeling in his guts that screamed at him to get up and leave. There was still the milk.

Hinata reached for the bottle and unscrewed the top. “Sit up.”

Komaeda tried to struggle to a sitting position, and, not wanting to watch his shaky attempts or be kept waiting, Hinata yanked him up by the front of his hoodie. As he let go, his hand brushed Komaeda’s jawline. The skin there was as smooth as a girl’s.

Hinata crouched over Komaeda’s legs and tipped the bottle to his lips. Milk spilled down Komaeda’s front. Maybe Hinata’s hand had been shaking…he hadn’t noticed…shoot.  Komaeda’s white face was drawn up in an exaggerated pout, a childish expression he’d used before but that seemed so out of place now that he’d shown his true colors. Hinata sighed, masking his mounting nerves with exasperation. He didn’t have anything to clean up with, and he wanted to get out of here, soon.

“You’ll just have to deal with that,” he said. “I didn’t bring any napkins.”

Komaeda nodded so readily it was almost as if he wanted to be drenched in milk.

To avoid spilling any more of it, Hinata let his hand hover at the back of Komaeda’s head, ready to steady him if needed. Komaeda’s hair was pure white and wispy as a dying dandelion, and Hinata’s palm was teased by it every time Komaeda made a slight movement, as Hinata tipped the milk bottle back further and further, providing Komaeda with every drop, even letting him lick the mouth of the bottle, turning it so he could catch it all. His eyelashes were as white as his hair.

Finally Hinata pulled the bottle away from him. “There. That’s breakfast.” He put everything back on the tray, trying to downplay his haste to leave—but at the same time—

So many words were trembling on Komaeda’s tongue. He wanted to hear just a few of them.

Hinata picked up the tray carefully with both hands. “Say thank you.”

“Thank you, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said, in a low loving whisper.

Hinata stood up and looked down at Komaeda: Komaeda looked up, trembling with devotion.

He didn’t let himself look at Komaeda any more. He hurried away, out of the lodge, thankful Monomi had left while he was inside. Komaeda’s saliva hadn’t completely dried on his hand yet, and his mind was still a fog—he shouldn’t have done that. He should have left Komaeda there to strain at the food all day, and he shouldn’t have encouraged his little power fantasy, and he really shouldn’t have let Komaeda lick his hand…He couldn’t get that out of his head. He couldn’t forget Komaeda’s wet tongue gliding obediently over his fingers, as surely as if Hinata had ordered him to. He had messed up. Komaeda had gotten to him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, I realized I liked this ship and all its possibilities much more than I thought I did...I think I'll end up expanding this, and writing new chapters as orenronen updates his LP and gives me more scenes to UST-ize. I'd like to have Hinata discover his inner SHSL Dominant a little more...And explore Komaeda's messed-up incredible past a little too!


End file.
